An Unexpected Visitor
by PandeXx
Summary: May suprisingly shows up at Ash's door step and stays for the day, Advanceshipping AshxMay AAMayL oneshot. Dont read if you dont like the pairing, please read and review. aaaand THE SEQUEL IS WRITTEN! [stands for applause] title: forever in love


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story. All I own is this fan fiction. All of the character's unspoken thoughts will be typed in italics.**

Pallet Town, it is the starting point for every Pokemon trainer in Kanto. It is there where trainers choose between three pokemon, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. However, this isn't the topic of our story. Pallet is also home to Ash Ketchum, the youngest pokemon master of all time. He wore a blue vest with a black shirt underneath. He had black and white sneakers and his famous hat atop of his messy, raven black hair.

Ash had just finished his journey through the Battle Frontier so he had returned home. He was preparing to leave for his next journey; a trip to the far land of Sinnoh again leaving all his pokemon, except for Pikachu, with Professor Oak, and conquer yet another series of gyms and compete in Sinnoh's pokemon league. Ash was cleaning his room since his mom and Mr. Mime were out grocery shopping. Every time Ash returned home they would have a huge feast to congratulate him on all of his hard work. Ash had stayed home much longer than he planned to at his mother's request. She missed him so much she didn't want to have to let him go again.

Ash was dusting his desk when he came across a picture he had almost forgotten about. It was a picture of the people he traveled with during his journey through the Battle Frontier. The picture was taken the last day they were together. The first person he noticed was Brock; he was a tall boy with brown spiky hair. He wore a brown vest and brown pants. He was currently looking after the Pewter City gym. Next was Max, a much younger boy. He wore a green t-shirt and brown shorts. He had blue hair and wore glasses. He was currently on his own Pokemon journey through Hoenn. The last person in the picture was May. She had brown hair and wore mostly red, atop her head was a red bandana with a white poke ball design on it.

"May…" Ash said at the sight of her. Ash met May on the very first day of her Pokemon journey. She started with a Torchic, but it had evolved into a Combuskin, then a Blaziken after a lot of time and training. Pikachu had accidentally burnt her bike with a thunderbolt just like he did to Misty's. May decided to travel with Ash so she wouldn't have to travel alone. They were eventually joined by Brock and Max. Soon after their journey had started May decided to become a Pokemon Coortor.

During their travels, Ash and May had become closer. They had become great friends and were always there for each other. However, lately, Ash had been questioning what he felt for May. Was it simply friendship, or was it much more than that? Ash was never good at reading his own emotions. The concept of love confused him and he was too busy with pokemon to notice girls, until now.

Ash lied down on his bed staring at the ceiling, trying to make sense of his feelings. _May is a really good friend, but do I like her that way? Love is so complicated…_ Ash sighed. _But, she's in Johto now, so it wouldn't matter if I do love her. There's no way I could maintain a long distance relationship. I'm not sure if I can keep one with a traveling partner. And yet, I can's stop thinking about her. _Ash remained thinking for what seemed like ages; finally he had reached his decision. _I think…I do love her. But its too late for that, she's in Johto with Drew and the others. Oh well, I waited too long, now I have to pay the price._

Suddenly the door bell rang, disturbing Ash's train of thought. He got off his bed and walked to the door. He twisted the knob and pulled the door open, to his surprise there she was, the only girl Ash had just been thinking about, May.

"Hi Ash," May said smiling. "May, what are you doing here?" Ash said in disbelief. May put her hands on her hips and said, "Well that's not very polite." Ash apologized and replied, "What I meant was, aren't you supposed to be in Johto?" May became nervous and said "I wanted to get my Bulbasaur back from Professor Oak. I think I could make some really good combinations for my contest with her. And seeing as I don't have his number, I can't ask him to simply teleport her to me." Ash, being the gullible boy that he was, believed her and let her in to his house. May took a seat and Ash sat next to her. Ash turned on the TV and they started flipping through the channels.

_Wow, I can't believe he fell for it. Of course, he'll fall for anything as long as you're not too obvious. To think I actually love this boy. _May had realized her feelings and rushed to Kanto as soon as she could. May was in a contest slump. She hadn't won one ever since she came to Johto, and with Ash gone, there was no one to make her feel better. _I need him with me. I'm a wreck without him. But how can I tell him? Things would get so awkward between us. He'd be glad that he's not traveling with me anymore. __Ugh, this is so complicated._

Ash was still debating over if this was a good or bad thing. May was here, but it was after he realized that he loved her. _What should I say? I can't just come right out and say it, it would be too awkward. Maybe I should just try making some small talk with her._

"So how are things in Johto?" asked Ash. "Well they're mostly good. I haven't been doing so well in my contests though." "Why not?" Ash asked. "Well I'm in a bit of a slump, I haven't been able to come up with anything new and the judges are getting bored of all my old tricks. I also haven't been able to strengthen any of my pokemon." May explained. "Well I'd be glad to help," Ash said. "How did you usually train your pokemon?" "Don't you remember Ash? We used to have practice battles almost everyday. We also had to fight off Team Rocket almost everyday." May laughed remembering all of the Rockets failed attempts to capture Pikachu and all the other pokemon.

"Ash we're home!" the two teens heard Ash's Mom's voice coming from the front door. Delia walked in to see Ash and May sitting on the sofa. "Oh, hi May, what a pleasant surprise, Ash told me you were in Johto." "Yeah but I came back to get my Bulbasaur from Professor Oak." May replied. "Well you chose a great time to come here, because were having Ash's victory feast today. You're welcome to join us if you want." "That would be great!" May happily accepted the offer.

_Yes, I get to stay tonight, this would be the perfect time to tell Ash._

_Yes, she gets to stay tonight, this would be the perfect time to tell May._

The feast was amazing as usual. Delia was amazed at how much May was able to eat. She often found herself staring at her wondering hpw a girl so small could eat so much. She shrugged the thought off and continued eating laughing inside.

"That was a great meal Ms. Ketchum, I'm so full" said May. "Aww thanks May," Delia said "so what are you kids gonna do now?" "I don't know, what do you wanna do Ash?" "Well, we could go hang out around town if you want," Ash replied. "Yeah that sounds like fun," May answered. The two teens helped clean up the table then left. May remembered to bow politely and thank Ms. Ketchum for letting her stay as well as feeding her. "You kids have fun!" Delia screamed "We will," Ash and May answered in unison.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Ash. May looked around and spotted a movie theater across the street. "Well how about we see a movie?" asked May. "Let's see." Ash read the sign telling what movie was showing. "The only movie showing is a horror film, would that be ok with you?" Ash asked. A bit nervous May replied, "Well ok, just don't leave me alone during the movie." May laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it," Ash responded.

The movie they were seeing was kind of old; Ash never did keep up with the times, and May was too busy with her contests to go out and relax, so the theater was almost empty. Including Ash and May, there were probably about 10 people there. Ash had bought and a two drinks, one for him and one for May. He avoided candy and popcorn since they were both full from Delia's feast. The movie was scaring the life out of May, and the fact that it was almost completely dark didn't help one bit. She was repeatedly grabbing Ash's hand and putting her face in his chest. Ash blushed at this, but thankfully May didn't see because of the poor lighting.

The movie ended and May was shaking out of fright. To make matters worse, the sun had set and it was completely dark out. May slowly turned her head to look back at Ash. "Uhm, l-lets go back to your house Ash." "Ok May," he replied. May stayed as close to Ash as she could. Without warning she grabbed Ash's hand and held it tight. Ash was surprised and blushed, but luckily for him May failed to see it. They got back to Ash's house and stopped at the door. May continued to hold Ash's hand.

"So I guess you're gonna be heading to Professor Oak's lab now right?" Ash asked. "What do you mean?" May asked back. "Well, didn't you say you were gonna pick up your Bulbasaur?" "Oh yeah I forgot." May answered. "May…you can let go of my hand now, we're at my house, nothing bad can happen here," Ash joked. "Oh yeah, sorry," May reluctantly let go of Ash's hand, only to throw her arms around Ash's neck.

"I NEED YOU ASH!" May yelled. "What?" Ash was dumbfounded, "Are you still scared, like I said we're at my…" "NO NOT LIKE THAT!" May cut him off, "I MEAN I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE!" May began to cry. "I'm nothing without you Ash. The truth is, I-I love you!"

Ash, again, was dumbfounded. Was this really happening? Did May really love him? Stupidly, Ash asked, "Really?" May somehow understood where he was coming from and replied, "Yes Ash, I mean this, I love you so much, and I'm willing to do anything to prove it to you…even this." May closed he eyes and brought Ash's face to hers.

Their lips met and they were kissing. Slowly and lightly at first, but soon it became more passionate. May let her hands drop from Ash's face to around his neck, and Ash placed his hands on the small of May's back. Ash opened his mouth a little to let his tongue out and started brushing it against May's lips. May happily allowed him to enter her mouth. Ash out his tongue across every part of May's mouth, gently massaging her toungue with his own. The kiss became deeper with every passing second. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart. May rested her head on Ash's chest.

"May…" Ash whispered. "Yes Ash?" May asked. "I love you too." May smiled and brought Ash in for another passionate kiss. Suddenly the door opened. The two teens turned their heads and screamed in both embarrasment and fright. Delia gasped before regaining her senses. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! " she yelled as she shut the door and put her back to it. When they were sure she was farther from the door Ash and May started to kiss again, oblivious to the fact that Delia might come out again and stop them. Luckily for them, Delia decided not to and left them alone. She sat down on the couch and sighed. "My Ash is growing up so fast."

**So what do you think? Please review with your thoughts, flames are accepted. The only thing not accepted are comments bad mouthing Advaceshipping, if you hate it so much, you never should've read this fan fiction. Thanks to all.**


End file.
